


At Peace

by Atsubushi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, M/M, small ficlet I finally wrote for a rarepair asdjfkl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsubushi/pseuds/Atsubushi
Summary: It's rare to see Arjuna relaxed.--David happens upon a sleeping Arjuna and finds it a rare sight to be treasured.





	At Peace

It's rare to see Arjuna relaxed.  
  
In fact, it's even rarer for David to happen upon Arjuna fast asleep in bed, lying on his side without a care in the world.  
  
(Servants didn't need to sleep; they weren't considered "alive" to begin with, after all. But it was generally encouraged for most of the off-duty Servants to find some time to rest--both for their own sake and for the sake of conserving the leylines of Chaldea that supplied them energy.  
  
Not that that was why their Master insisted upon that. They had made it plainly clear that they believed all the Servants under them deserved times where they could feel human. And what better time was there to feel that than during downtime, like sleeping?)  
  
In that sense, it wasn't so much rare to find Arjuna sleeping as it was to find him sleeping without a hint of tension in his posture.  
  
David wasn't keen on disturbing the other's rest. There was something peaceful about how the other Archer looked--with his guard down, Arjuna seemed younger and more unburdened than he had ever seen when awake. It would not do to disturb that.  
  
Padding quietly into the room and humming under his breath, the Israeli king seated himself on the edge of the bed closest to the other. One hand hovered uncertainly for a moment, before he gently tucked a few strands of Arjuna's hair from his face.  
  
"Ah, it really is a relief to see you like this." The words were quiet, but possibly the most genuine David has been. It was not the sort of remark he would make to Arjuna on a usual basis, given how important maintaining the front of an ideal hero seemed to be, but he had little trouble admitting it to himself nowadays.  
  
Arjuna's expression seemed to twitch in his sleep just then, almost as though he knew he was being observed. At that, David drew back and summoned his lyre, plucking its strings in a practiced movement to ease whatever could be on Arjuna's mind in that moment. He did this for a few moments until the Pandavan prince's expression eased into the more relaxed one from earlier, before gently patting his shoulder.  
  
"Sleep well, Arjuna."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a complete fic after a while...and for Davjuna, no less! It's very much a big rarepair for me, so I figured I should try to dredge up some muse to make some content for them. Might make this part of a series of ficlets about the pairing, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Hope y'all like it! :0


End file.
